


Masquerade>>>Malfoy Family

by Loveyou3000Klaroline



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, BAMF Ginny Weasley, BAMF Hermione Granger, BAMF Molly Weasley, BAMF Narcissa Black Malfoy, Evil Voldemort (Harry Potter), F/M, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Lucius Malfoy, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy & Severus Snape Friendship, Other, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Lucius Malfoy, POV Narcissa Black Malfoy, Second War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:42:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29993352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveyou3000Klaroline/pseuds/Loveyou3000Klaroline
Summary: “They hide behind a mask because they can’t afford the expense of reality.”Or...The Malfoy’s are powerful and cruel. They hide behind there mask of deception. Beneath the ice and stone, lay secrets and answers that could win the war.Lyra Malfoy~ I’m sorry, I’m different.Draco Malfoy~ I love. I hate. I am human.Lucius Malfoy~ I’m cruel, but not heartless.Narcissa Malfoy~ I will do whatever it takes.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange & Narcissa Black Malfoy & Andromeda Black Tonks, Draco Malfoy & Lucius Malfoy & Narcissa Black Malfoy, Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s), Lucius Malfoy & Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Luna Lovegood & Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood & Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Black Malfoy & Luna Lovegood, Narcissa Black Malfoy & Molly Weasley
Kudos: 1





	1. Intro

**_All Sights:_**

_•This story is also posted on other sights._

**_Archive of Our Own~_ **

_Username: Loveyou3000Klaroline_

**_FanFiction.Net~_ **

_Username: LoveNatasha3000_

**_Wattpad~_ **

_Username: AddieQueen517   
_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_

•I don't own anything, except Lyra Malfoy.

* * *

_**Cast List:**_

AnnaSophia Robb As Lyra Malfoy

Tom Felton As Draco Malfoy

Jason Isaacs As Lucius Malfoy

Helen McCrory As Narcissa Malfoy

Evanna Lynch As Luna Lovegood

Bonnie Wright As Ginny Weasley

The Rest of Harry Potter Cast As Themselves   


* * *

_**Sections:**_

Part 1~

•The Malfoy's life before Lyra goes to Hogwarts.

•Lyra's birth all the way to her 11th birthday

• Will be updated spontaneously and like one-shots

Part 2~

•Harry Potter: Chamber of Secrets

•Lyra's first year of Hogwarts

Part 3~

•Harry Potter: The Prisoner of Azkaban

Part 4~

•Harry Potter: The Goblet of Fire

•Harry Potter: The Order of The Phoenix

Part 5~

•Harry Potter: The Half-Blood Prince

Part 6~

•Harry Potter: The Deathly Hallows, Part 1

Part 7~

•Harry Potter: The Deathly Hallows, Part 2

* * *

T _his is my life..._

_Weird, messy, complicated, sad, wonderful, amazing, and above all, epic._

**_~Elena Gilbert_ **

* * *


	2. Hogwarts

_** Deception:  ** _

_ Noun _

  1. The act of deceiving. 
  2. Something that deceives or is intended to deceive; fraud; artifice. 



XX

It was finally here.

The letter she had been dreaming about receiving since before she could walk. The wait was only truly eleven years. To her, that’s a lifetime.

For her name is Lyra Malfoy, and she has just received her Hogwarts letter. 

She comes from a long line of pure-bloods. Both sides of the family are members of the Sacred Twenty-Eight. Her father, Lucius Malfoy, is a proud member of the Malfoy Family. Her mother, Narcissa Malfoy, is a member of The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. 

Lyra was taught pure-bloods are royal. They come before everyone and anyone. Before half-bloods, and most importantly, they come before Muggleborns.

She personally didn’t care, but it was important. She is a Malfoy, and she has to act as she is expected to act. Especially in public. 

Always in public. 

That was the reason for deception. 

The Malfoy’s have a reputation. They were cold and cruel, especially to the muggleborn. They are known for their glares and hurtful comments, but there not that different.

Lyra eats breakfast with her parents every morning, unless Lucius has an early business meeting. She enjoys the time she gets to spend with her brother. 

They joke and play around. Her mother and father read to her before bed. She shares special moments with them. There a normal family. They just hold a powerful name.

“It came! Mother, father! It came!” Lyra runs down the stairs, as she tries to control her excitement. This year was going to be great, she could just feel it. 

Draco chuckles behind her, “It’s just a letter. Not the end of the world.” He pauses, smiling at her mischievous. “Calm down.” It was easier said than down. 

She couldn’t calm down.

Lucius walks into the dinning room calmly. He raises his eyebrow towards his bouncing daughter. “What has happened?” 

Lyra turns towards her father, exasperating. “My Hogwarts letter came. Didn’t you hear!?”

“I think the whole house could hear you, flower.” She smiles cheeky, before continuing, “Let me see.” Lyra smiles brightly, handing her mother the letter. Narcissa eyes skim over all the words, taking in the supplies list. “We’ll need to make a stop at Diagon Alley, if we are going to collect all the supplies.” 

“Can we go today?” 

Lucius nods, walking farther into the room. “I have a clear schedule today. As long as Your mother agrees, we can all go. I can take Draco to the quidditch store.” 

Both kids turn towards their mother smiling wide. She sighs, “Yes, we can go. You two better mind.” 

Draco smirks, “We’ll mind.” Narcissa raises her perfect eyebrow. “But you and father can’t take more than an hour in your choice of store.” 

XX

“I can’t get Mother out of the romance section.” Draco chuckles, while turning towards his younger sister. She walks confidently up the staircase at Flourish and Blotts, with a lingering smirk. 

Apparently, someone important was supposed to be selling some books, and it was expected of their parents to make an appearance. They would. Make an appearance that is. 

Except, Narcissa was going to accidentally lose track of time shopping. Lucius was going to ignore everything going on. Draco and Lyra, where going to stay upstairs. That’s there go to plan. 

Draco smirks, “Don’t even bother trying. You know how she sometimes gets.” 

“Last year I had to get father.” She smirks, “You two, where meeting with Harry Potter when I interrupted you.” 

“Let’s leave Potter out of this.” 

“Fine.” She glances off the balcony, towards the crowd gathered around. “Look it’s starting.” 

They watch as the speaker starts the introduction, “Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. Gilderoy Lockhart.”

Molly Weasley exclaims, “Ah! Here he is!” Lyra rolls her eyes, while Draco snickers. He grabs her hand remotely. 

_** She looks like a love sick fool.  ** _

Lyra smirks, but otherwise doesn’t move. She doesn’t need to move or make a sound. She doesn’t need to say a word. He can hear everything she says, and all it takes is a simple touch. 

_** She is one.  ** _

They don’t need to say the words. Their special. All the Malfoy’s are special. With one simple touch, all their thoughts can be shared. 

Lucius wasn’t born with the gift. It came as an award from his unique connection with his children and Narcissa. Draco’s abilities are selective. He can only share his thoughts within the family. Lyra was like her mother. They could share their thoughts with anyone they touch. They could also, read anyone’s thoughts they touch. 

The siblings turn their attention towards, a small photographer trying to make his way through the large crowd. “Make way there. Please! Let me by, madam.” He squeezes past the lady, “Thank you.” Only for an another girl to step in his path. “Excuse me, little girl. This is for the Daily Prophet.”

Professor Lockhart smiles widely, while walking towards the crowd. He enjoys the way they praise him. Only to stop suddenly at the sight of the boy with the scar. “It can’t be- Harry Potter?” Draco’s grip tightens on Lyra’s hand. 

_** Always Saint Potter.  ** _

_** Draco, calm down.  ** _

The photographer exclaims, “Harry Potter! Excuse me, madam.”

Lockhart pulls Harry forward, and pushes him into his side. “Nice big smile, Harry. Together you and I rate the front page!” He turns slightly towards the crowd. “Ladies and gentlemen, what an extraordinary moment this is. When young Harry stepped into Flourish and Blotts this morning to purchase my autobiography, Magical Me, ...”

Lyra rolls her eyes, when he takes a lengthy breath to finish his sentence. “Which, incidentally is currently celebrating its 27th week atop the Daily Prophet bestseller list, he had no idea that he would, in fact, be leaving... with my entire collected works, free of charge. Now, ladies?”

Draco growls out, while he watches Harry head towards the Weasley mother. He starts to head down the stairs, towards Potter, who is leaving the shop. Lyra pulls on his hand, while she glares. “Draco,” she says warning. 

He ignores her, stopping at the bottom of the stairs in front of Harry. He snarls, “I’ll bet you loved that, didn’t you, Potter? Famous Harry Potter! Can’t even go into a bookshop without making the front page.”

Ginny steps slightly in front of Potter. She growls, “Leave him alone.” Lyra pulls at her brothers hand, she warns. 

_** Don’t do it.  ** _

He smirks, “Oh look, Potter. You’ve got yourself a girlfriend.”

Lucius steps up towards his children, watching as Lyra tries to pull her brother away. He knows she hates violence as much as her mother, but he also knows, she knows what their public image needs to be. 

“Now, now Draco, play nicely.” He turns towards Potter, his glaze focusing solely on the scar. “Mr. Potter... Lucius Malfoy. We meet at last. Forgive me, your scar is legend, as, of course, is the wizard who gave it to you.”

Harry still at the mention of He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named. He was not going to back down. He couldn’t afford to. “Voldemort killed my parents. He was nothing more than a murderer.”

The blonde man nods, “Hmm. You must be very brave, to mention his name...or very foolish.”

Lyra slips up in between Draco and Lucius slyly. Hermione quickly backs up her friend, “Fear of a name only increase fear of the thing itself.”

“And you must be... Miss Granger. Yes, Draco’s told me all about you, and your parents. Muggles, aren’t they?” Lyra grips her fathers hand covertly, he turns towards the rest of the group. Making sure to keep his hand out of their sights. “Let me see...red hair... vacant expressions... tatty second hand book.” He reaches forward, pulling out a rustic old book. “You must be the Weasleys.”

_** Father, I want to leave.  ** _

She didn’t want to cause innocent people harm. Whether that be physically or mentally. If they hurt her family, that would be a different story. But picking on the powerless people just because of their different type of blood, she didn’t like that. Lyra reminds Lucius every day of how much she has in common with her mother. 

Nether have a taste for violence, but both will participate in it for the protection of family. 

Arthur Weasley walks up smiling, not realizing who his children and their friends are conversing with. “Children, it’s mad in here! Let’s go outside.”

Everyone notices the spark of fire light up in the oldest Malfoy’s eyes. He greets, “Well, well, well. Weasley senior.”

“Lucius.”

Lyra looks towards her brother, mentally pleading at him. They both know, their father will never back down from a confrontation with Mr. Weasley. 

It just didn’t happen. 

“Busy time at the Ministry, Arthur, all those extra raids? I do hope they’re paying you overtime, but judging by the state of this, I’d say not.” He pauses making sure Arthur can see his challenging smirk. “What’s the use in being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don’t even pay you well for it?” 

Arthur grips his daughter shoulders tightly, “We have a very different idea about what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy.”

He nods blankly, “Clearly. Associating with Muggles... and I thought your family could sink no lower.” The grip tightens on his hand. 

_** Daddy, please.  ** _

Lucius grumbles stiffly, “I’ll see you at work.”

Lyra moves forward nodding, “Granger. Weasley.” She turns her sapphire blue eyes, towards the boy with the scars. “Potter. Have a nice day.” 

Harry moves forward outstretching his hand. He tries to ignore the way Draco and Lucius stiffen automatically. She reaches out towards his hand, while he comments, “Nice to meet you...” 

“Malfoy.” She smiles tightly, “Lyra Malfoy.” 

Their grips on each other’s hands tighten, as they continue to stare into each other’s eyes. Ron elbows Harry sharply, getting him to release her hand. Lucius pulls his daughter back, while sending a tight nod in the direction of the oldest Weasley.

Turning around, Lucius moves his hand lightly against his Lyra’s back, pushing her slightly in front of him. He sends a meaningful nod turns Draco, causing the blonde boy to follow. He snarls, “See you at school.”

XX

After leaving the Weasley’s and their crew at Flourish and Plotts. The Malfoy’s, including Narcissa, made their way towards Madam Milkin’s.

They sized Draco and Lyra for their school robes. Ordering extra Slytherin items, for Draco. They were also informed Draco had grown three inches, since the start of the last school year. The robe fitter, made sure to complain about Lyra being small for her age, and needing to eat more. The eleven-year-old merely rolled her eyes, already hearing those exact words from her grandmother. 

Next, they made their way to Ollivanders. Where the best wands were sold in Diagon Alley. They entered the shop calmly, as they gracefully walk towards the front desk. 

Mr. Ollivander looks up from his notes. He stands up straighter greeting, “Lord Malfoy. Lady Malfoy.” He nods his head politely, “Children. What brings you to the store?” His glaze lingers on the blonde child without a wand. “A wand for the little one, perhaps?” 

Lyra looks back uncertainly at her parents, when Lucius steps forward. “Yes. For her first year at Hogwarts.”

Ollivander snaps his fingers quickly, with a dreamy expression appearing on his face. He smiles widely, “I have just the wand.” Walking quickly towards the back of the store, he runs his fingers over the trend of the boxes till he finds the correct one. “Here it is.” 

Lyra glances back towards her mother. Who reinsures her quickly, but quietly. Grasping her daughter’s shoulder softly, Narcissa gives a comforting squeeze. 

_** Go on. It will be fine.  ** _

Lyra steps forward, while Ollivander comes back with a long rectangle box. “Here we are.” He softly opens the box, pulling out a long black wand. “This beauty is a 12’, Blackthorn, Dragon Heartstring.” 

Ollivander holds out the wand, that she grabs a hold of shyly. With the help of calm nods from both her parents, and a comforting slight smile from Draco. She moves the wand. 

The lamp on the counter explodes. 

Lyra gasps, while Ollivander quickly pulls the wand away from her gasp. “Well, never fret little one.” He pauses, only to secure the wand safely back into the box. “For I have another wand.”

Draco slowly moves up beside his sister. He comments, “Don’t worry. I tried six different wands, before I found mine.” 

Narcissa nods, before she motions towards the broken lamp. “Accidents happen all the time.” She pauses with a far away look in her eyes. “I’m sure he’s seen worse.”

Ollivander walks into the room holding another box, with a smirk lingering on his face. “I have seen worse.” He glances towards her mother before continuing, “There was once a set of siblings. They all came in at different times, but their stories are so similar. They also had a habit of destroying the shop.” 

“What happened?” 

“Well they all had their own special touch involved.” He glances towards the adults, “And correct me if I’m wrong, but I recall a very large fire.”

Narcissa steps forward coldly, “We’re here for a wand, not a day of storytelling.” 

“Oh yes, of course.” He hands the new wand carefully towards Lyra. “Here it is. 10’, Beech, Thetral Hair.” She moves the wand. 

Flowers in the vase die. 

She hands the wand back, while whispering, “Opps.” Draco snickers behind her, while Lucius and Narcissa both mange to give small smiles of their own.

“Here we go, this one has to be it.” He smiles lightly, handing her a new wand. “It’s a 7’, Willow, Unicorn Hair.” She moves the wand. 

Glass breaks. 

Lyra sighs angrily, getting frustrated by the results. These three wands haven’t work. What’s going to stop the next ten from not working? She didn’t know the answer, but she did receive the results. 

The next ten wands didn’t work.

Ollivander takes the wand back wordlessly. Lyra glances up helplessly towards her mother, as there the only customers left in the store. Draco and Lucius had left around the sixth wand, heading towards Quality Quidditch. Narcissa sighs, “Don’t worry. We will find a wand that’s perfect for you.” 

Ollivander walks into the room, “Yes, we will.” He pauses, handing her another box. “You should know, the wand chooses the wizard... it’s not always clear why.”

“What is it?” 

“11’, Yew, Dragon Heartstring.”

The clock explodes.

“9’, Aspen, Thetral Hair.” 

Boxes fly off their shelves.

“13’, Blackthorn, Unicorn Hair.” 

The glass windows crack. 

Lyra frowns, while she watches Ollivander find the correct box in the maze of all the others. She asks, “How do you remember which box holds what wand?” 

He glances towards her, “I remember every wand I have ever made, and all the wands I have sold.” Ollivander glances towards Narcissa, “Including your brother, father, and mother. Hers is an 11’, Willow, Phoenix Feather. Such powerful wands, for uniquely powerful wizards.” 

Lyra watches him walk forward, holding a dusty black box. It looks old, and like it hasn’t been touched in years. She notices how fragile he holds it. 

Ollivander delicately hands over the box, “This is a very special wand. The Phoenix that shedded this feather is known to only stay in  one family.” 

Lyra gently takes the black wand out of the box. This one feels different. It didn’t leave her with a sense of dread. It made her feel special. Like it was made, just for her. 

Narcissa smiles in sight of her daughter’s soft expression. She was supposed to be cold and ice, but anyone that truly knew her could tell how much she loves her family. 

Ollivander continues, “That was until earlier this week, when a young girl. She is in your year I would say. Received a wand, with a fear from the same Phoenix.” 

Narcissa looks up sharply, “What was her name?” 

He ignores the pointed question, instead focusing on the young girl. Ollivander beckons, “Go on. Give it a try.” She grips the wand tightly, “It’s an 11’, Beech, Phoenix Feather.” 

Lyra flicks her wrist. 

The dead flowers bloom. 

XX

The train station was bustling with people all around. The pure-bloods, half-bloods, and the muggleborns all in one place. All there to send their children off to Hogwarts. 

Lucius and Narcissa were raised to believe in the system, pure-bloods above all. That they are the royalty in the wizarding world, and everyone else is to a lower caliber. Their children are raised to the same beliefs.

They are held to the same expectations. Their expected to be rewarded with high grades, socialize with the correct people, and say all the right words.

Except their punishments differ. 

If Draco where to receive a low score, he would not be allowed to ride his broom around the manor. Nor would he be allowed to read any books, that don’t measure up with his current studies. Lyra would be punished using the same methods, when involving the use of the library. They would also take away her drawing pad. 

Lucius’s father and mother, Abraxas and Isadora, took a similar route when it came to punishments. More often than not it was about his grades. Sometimes, just to get the point across, they would force him into the room alone with the book until he could fully comprehend the material.

Narcissa’s parents were different.

Her mother, Druella, was known for her cruelty and icy glares. She handled most of the mental manipulation. Her father, Cygnus, was unmistakably horrible. Especially towards his daughters. 

He liked to hear them scream. 

Some would say that’s why Bellatrix went mad, and why Andromeda left willingly with the half-blood. Once, Lucius found out about their received punishments. He promised himself he would get her out of that house. 

He did. 

She became Mrs. Malfoy. Lived a whole other life, away from their cruelty. Sure, she came in with the knowledge of what Lucius was. No, what he still is. Narcissa was use to the dark and the shadows within. She learned early on how to manipulate them to her own advantage. 

It took time, but the Dark Lord did fall. 

But not before their son was born. 

Narcissa made a promise to herself, that she would protect her family. There was nothing she would not do, in order to make that come true.

They spoiled them. Bought them baskets of treats, that could last them days. They would be rewarded with anything they could ever want. The children still had expectations that they had to follow, but they are loved. Anyone could see it.

Walking forward, ignoring all the looks they receive. Whether it’s a look of discuss, anger, or aww. They ignored it, being used to all the glances. 

Stopping in front of the train, Lucius and Draco, quickly work efficiently to loading their chest on inside. Lyra pauses, gripping her mother’s hand tightly. 

_** What if I don’t get Slytherin? ** _

_** You will. The sorting hat takes in consideration of what the students want. ** _

_** You won’t be mad? If I get Ravenclaw. ** _

_** We love you. You're our daughter.  ** _

Looking up, Narcissa finds her son and husband walking towards them. She quickly grabs a hold of Draco, pulling him against her chest tightly. Even though it was nothing compared to the goodbye hugs they received at the manor on the way out. 

She whispers, “I love you.” Giving him one last squeeze, “Take care of your sister.” He backs away nodding slightly, before heading towards his father. 

Narcissa turns to where her daughter stands on the platform. She can tell how nervous the sorting hat is making her, along with the fact of staying in a new place. 

She whispers, “You're going to do wonderful, littlest one.” Narcissa grips the little hand softly, “It will be fine.” 

Lyra looks up towards her mother, those soft sapphire eyes glazing into their own shade. She whispers, “I’m scared, mummy.” 

Running a hand through her daughter’s long blonde hair, one that looks so much like her own. “Draco will be there with you. Everything is going to be great.” 

After another goodbye with her father, Lyra enters the train with Draco. They quickly find one of the empty compartments, which quickly gets filled with all of Draco friends. 

Draco puts a protective arm around his sister, squeezing one shoulder reassuringly. He smiles, this year was going to be different. It’s going to be fun and full of laughs, he could only hope. 

Hope only ever got him so far. 

There is always going to be the fear of the unknown. The uncertainty decision about every choice they make. He knew they would make it, or at least they would fake it.

For they both represent the Malfoy family. 

Malfoy’s have mastered the act of deception.

_“Welcome to Hogwarts, Lyra.”_

XX


End file.
